Her spirt will live on forever
by Phoenixsbirdsofflame
Summary: Allison's not dead. She's alive but not in her body. She doesn't know who she is and doesn't care the only thing on her mind is her friends and her family. Will she convince them it's her? If you want to know what she looks like her picture is my avatar on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Allison was she? She was dead well that's what she remembers. Allison sat up in a dark room. The place looked abandoned, she was in a room with a bed and there was a mirror she saw it and instantly got up. When she looked in it, it wasn't her face she saw it was some one else's "Aghhhhh" she screamed loudly. She didn't know who that was in the mirror but it wasn't her. She thought she was crazy how was this possible. The person she looked like now had sort of a dark tan like scott she had black eyebrows oval face, brown hair that was a lot longer than she had it before and brown eyes. She was much more taller at least 6" taller maybe Scott's height her body was much more curvy than her last one "what the-"she stopped her voice was higher "ok don't freak it's a dream i'm not dead,i'm surely not in this body" Allison was panicking. She was confused she didn't understand how this was possible she was dead! HER FRIENDS they came to mind now they probably think she's dead. She has to tell them. She was wearing a black top and leggings and a pair of black boots and a black jacket. She walked out the door and saw she was in the forest. She had walked for 40 minutes until she came to a sign saying Beacon Hills

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**thank you Allison argent fan for helping me out with this chapter so I'm giving her some of credit**


	2. Chapter 2

'I know I will go back to school and tell that way' Allison thought. She went back to where she woke up and got herself put into that school.

*the next day*

Allison woke up, she had cleaned her cloths yesterday so put them back on again today. She ran out the forest so she wouldn't be late to school. When she arrived she saw Lydia with a bunch of her friends and stiles and Scott together. The bell rang saying they had to go to first period, but Allison had to wait. She was thinking of a fake name to come up with no way would she get close to her friends with the name Allison 'Sophie...no...eve...no...Jade yes I will go with that' a teacher came over

"Well you must be the new student what is your name again?"

"Jade. Jade Brown"

"Oh ok, come with me miss Brown" he said as Allison started to follow him she had maths first. As she walked into the class room she saw Scott she tried to make it so no one thought she wasn't looking at him as the teacher introduced her.

"This is Jade please make her feel welcome" he walked out the room as she sat in front of Scott, he caught her scent he thought it was strange she smelt exactly like Allison did...maybe NO she was dead. As the bell went to signal break Allison saw Lydia and decided to talk with her. She walked over to her.

"Hey" Allison said

"What?" Lydia said in a what-do-you-want tone

"Um...well I need to talk to you" Allison looked at Lydia straight in the eye

"You have 10 seconds. GO"

"Right, I want you to know I'm Allison" suddenly Lydia slapped Allison In the face

"Your ten seconds are up and you are not Allison"

'not allison' those words burned in her head all day, she had to prove to one of her friends that is really allison someone 'what do i do the day is almost over and i haven't figured a way to prove i'm really allison' her thoughts were cut off when she ran into someone

"oh my god sorry i wasn't looking" allison apologized as she helped up stiles she quickly let go and turned her heels

"hey wait your new aren't you" stiles grabbed her shoulder

"yeah" allison turning back around that's when stiles' eyes widen he quickly dragged her to an empty class room once the door closed he turned her with a wild look in his eyes "how?" he asked

"what?" allison said confused

"how are you alive allison" she couldn't speak

"how-how do you know it's me?"allison challenged

"you have the same mark on your neck"stiles said simply her birth mark shaped as a moon crest

"yeah it's me you have to keep this a secret from the others till we get proof they never seen my birth mark" allison said leaving the room stiles close behind her

"what about scott" stiles asked "can't he pick your scent and your heartbeat" the never hit her

"but he thinks i'm dead everyone except you thinks i'm dead" she said through gritted teeth she stopped in her tracks when she saw the rest of the pack she grabbed stiles by the shirt "don't tell them" with that she was jogging down the hallway

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you again for helping Allison argent fan so some of this credit goes to her**


	3. Chapter 3

'How did stiles know?' Allison thought

*flash back*  
the pack were a derek's loft hanging around "hey allison how much you bet i can't beat at hand to hand combat" stiles challenged "i'm gonna get little money" allison said as she pushed stiles out his seat stiles grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down as stiles put her in a head lock the others just watched in amazement when did stiles learn to fight allison rolled out the head locked she dragged stiles by his ankle but was thrown off by him stiles was gonna grab her but her foot landed on his torso and pushed next her that's when stiles saw her birth mark "cool birth mark" stiles whispered as he helped allison up  
*flashback*

'Oh yeah that's how' Allison was walking down the hallway in school the next day and wasn't watching where she was going until she saw her locker. She walked over to it and it was right next to were Scott and Kira were talking. Allison tried to keep them from seeing her she cursed in french as she opened her locker Scott and Kira saw her  
"hey" Kira said as she and Scott walked towards Allison took a deep breath and turned to face them.  
"do i know you" Allison asked  
"your the girl who told our friend Lydia you were a girl named Allison"Scott said he knew it was weird but she smelled just like Allison  
"Lydia?Lydia...hm...don't know a Lydia bye" Allison opened her locker she thanked the god when they started taking with each other 'this is gonna be hard' Allison thought She heard them talking.  
"Scott I can see you need time from Allison's death" Scott nodded  
"I'm braking up with you" Scott nodded again and Kira said goodbye and walked off. Allison was getting books out my locker when Scott looked at her.  
"Nice birthmark" he said staring at it  
"Um...thanks I guess" she said turning to face him, She smiled "Scott right" he smiled  
"Yeah, Jade right" She nodded. Lydia walked past and looked at her. She felt tears building up in her eyes.  
"Are you ok?" Scott asked  
"Yeah I'm fine" She replied "I've gotta go" Allison said as she walked off

*that night*  
Allison couldn't sleep so she decided to go hunting. She made an outfit earlier that day. She put her red top she made which covered her arms and then she put on her red leggings she had made. She looked in the mirror, she didn't want anyone to recognise her so she grabbed her right shoulder sleeve and ripped it of so she only had one arm covered. She rapped the extra sleeve around he mouth so it was covering her mouth and nose. She grabbed her bow and arrows she had also made earlier, her arrows were a lot sharper than before. She didn't want to go for the whole black clothes anymore so she put on red.

allison ran in the forest stopping every once in a while to shoot a tree she continued to run until she ran into someone "ugh what the-" she stopped in mid sentence as a hand forcefully grabbed her "who are you" derek snarled "ever heard of sorry" allison hissed derek just threw her close to a tree what was his problem then it hit her she had that torn sleeve on her she must have looked like a killer so she lifted herslef off the forest floor and ready her bow and arrow derek charged at her as she let go of the arrow it had hit derek right in the shoulder causing him to fall back allison ran to derek using her bow to choke derek "what is that you want" allison growled "derek!" she heard scott call before she could do anything derek howled signaling scott and the others "crap" allison got off derek but it was to late the others got there in wolf form "one day without someone hurting me" allison hissed as she ran towards a tree climbing it and hopping to another tree and another. They chased after her. She jumped down, she thought she was in the clear, she was walking through the forest it was dead quiet. Allison came to a stop. Something or someone pounced on her and pined her down Derek howled signalling his pack that he found her. As she was trying to get him off top of her she grabbed her bow that lay next to her left side and whacked him hard on the head with it causing him to fall off her.  
"Derek stop" Allison said as she stood back straight, and her bow gripped tight with one of her very sharp arrows in it.  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He said now standing wolfed out  
"It doesn't matter who I am, and let's just say I'm an old friend" Allison said running off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Thank you Allison argent fan for helping me out again so I give her some credit. And every chapter I'm not being lazy, we are doing this story together


	4. Chapter 4

Allison couldn't believe how close that was of them to see her.

*the next day*

As she was walking towards her locker she was grabbed and pulled into an empty class room 'what's with all the grabbing' Allison thought. She saw his face, it was Scott  
"Who are you and why do you smell like Allison?" Scott asked  
"Jade brown" She said being backed till she hit the wall  
"Your lying, I caught your scent in the woods last night"  
"No I'm not lying" Allison said wondering if he could hear her heartbeat  
"Who are you and don't bother lying?" He asked again more forcefully  
"i swear i'm Jade Brown and you have no rights to do this to me" allison said 'he's getting to close' she thought  
"who are you" Scott growled he was beyond mad  
"leave me alone please let me leave" what the hell was that her voice cracked but from sadness or fear like she was getting her old voice back Scott looked as confused and got closer till his chest was touching hers he leaned in and kissed her Allison felt like she was in heaven they were kissing and Scott doesn't know it's really her 'tell him' she fought back the urge and pulled away  
"you pervert you pulled me in here to kiss me" Allison laughed Scott blushed he was reaching for the door when Allison grabbed his hand she got closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck smiling  
"you are one crazy boy" Allison growled it was something about that made her seem familiar but he couldn't explain it  
"what are you hm...half dog half man" Allison joked she new what he was but she played dumb  
"actually half wolf miss tree climber" Scott said gripping her hips who is she why does she have that same touch as...Allison...  
Allison exited the classroom as soon as the bell rung for first period Scott was standing there. since some of his pack were looking for Scott he exited the classroom his hair messed up and kiss markings all over his face  
"what the hell" Lydia said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I would like to give some credit to Allison argent fan for working on this chapter with me**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Scott asked  
"What just happened?" Lydia asked. Scott turned around and walked off in the other direction. Scott had to talk to Allison again. He decided he would follow her home.

scott decided he would follow her home after school as soon as the bell rang for the end of school scott followed her he ended up at a house that looked abandoned, he hid in bushes  
"your that girl" scott bit his tounge from screaming he turned around and saw stiles aiden and lydia crouching next to him  
"what the hell you doing here" scott asked so much for alone  
"we saw you follow that girl and we followed you" stiles said scott just rolled his eyes  
"why would you follow her she said she was allison that's not Allison"Lydia hissed "but she smells just like her" scott protested before anyone could say anything an arrow had cut between scott and the others  
"holy" stiles was about to run till a hand yanked Scott and Stiles from the bushes  
"i should have known, what are you two doing here" Allison asked as the rest got up "i...uh...their not with me" Scott pointed to the trio  
"yeah...i'll give you the count of three and if your not runnig away i will shoot you with an arrow" Allison turned around and counted  
"1...2..."the trio left Scott who was about to run till Allison grabbed his shirt and pulled him back "3" Allison said as she pressed her body against his as Scott moaned " caught you wolf boy" Allison smiled as she pulled Scott while holding his hand into her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**thank you Allison argent fan for helping me out with this chapter. She did most of it so i would like to give her most of the credit for this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

As Allison brought Scott into her house she took him into her room and pushed him onto her bed and then crawled on top of him and kissed him forcefully when she pulled away he pulled her back in for another kiss, she took off her jacket and through it onto the floor.

...

Meanwhile

"Where's Scott" stiles asked looking back for Scott but not seeing him

"Well he probably got shot, serves him right for stalking someone he just met" Lydia said turning around to look at stiles

"We should go back"

"Fine but if we die in blaming you" Lydia said as they began to walk until they got to the house. Stiles looked thought one of the windows and saw more than he wanted to

"I'm scared for life" stiles said as he began to walk back

"What did you see" Lydia asked as she looked through the window herself

"Oh right, yeah, ok, I understand" Lydia said as she walked in the direction stiles was walking until she caught up with him, even though he wasn't that far away

Back to Scott and Allison

"god we just met and already we're sleeping together" Allison scoffed as scott nipped at her neck "shut up kiss me you little cutie" Scott laughed as he and Allison kissed before long they had put on their clothes and headed out the door "listen this might sound strange but i feel like I've known you forever" Scott blushed "yeah,well see you at school" Allison waved as scott ran off before hearing stiles and Lydia scream 'what the hell' Allison smiled at what they she thought happened and shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Thank you Allison argent fan for helping me out with the last bit with Scott and Allison so I would like to give her credit for that bit.**


End file.
